nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Shō Kitana
Kings |datebirth=March 2, 1941 |religion=Atheist |language=English, Japanese |home=Park Street 4, Pines, Newhaven, Kings |function=Biologist (retired) Political activist Policy advisor Civil society figure }} Shō Kitana (Newhaven, March 2, 1941) is a 72-year old Lovian politician and activist. His parents migrated from Japan to Lovia when tensions in the Pacific started to rise. Shō Kitana was educated as a biologist at the Blackburn University, where he graduated in 1964. He worked their as chief biologist for the research department. Currently, Kitana-san is retired from his job as a biologist but he remains active as president of the Kitana Wildlife Foundation and an informer of the green political movement in general. In the local politics of home state Kings he has criticized the agricultural and urban development of forested lands. Shō Kitana's name is officially spelled in the Latin alphabet, and has the default structure of the Western naming system: the given name is put in front of the family name, in opposition to the Japanese naming system that places the given name after the inherited name. Although Kitana himself keeps to the official order he has been noted to comment that the Western naming system cultivates a higher sense of individuality. Whether Kitana thinks this is a positive thing or not is unknown. Biography Family and early years The parents of Shō Kitana were employed in the bureaucracy of imperial Japan during the 1930s. They grew increasingly disillusioned with the darker sides of a modern Japan and migrated to Lovia when tensions in the Pacific started to rise. With the upcoming birth of their first and only son they left for Lovia. Shō Kitana's father stressed the importance of integrating into Lovian society and was a notable voice in the debate concerning the treatment of people of Asian origin in the United States during the war years. The Kitana family became prominent in Lovian civil society through its involvement with various programs to support immigrants and minority groups. Shō Kitana was born in 1941 and went to school in his resident state Kings until the aged 18. He went on to study biology at the Blackburn University in Noble City. Here he came in contact with local politics during the sixties, especially local awareness initiatives on the emancipation of women, the sexual revolution and ethnic minorities. Albeit his active involvement herein as a student, his main focus lay on the growing movement of environmentalism. The latter was informed by advances in his field of studie (biology) and the growing impact of urban development and waste disposal surrounding Noble City. During protests related to urban development Kitana was arrested twice for disturbing public order. In his later life, Kitana kept adding to his criminal record. He did however only commit minor offenses in the light of his activism and was never sentenced. Professional career In 1964, Shō Kitana graduated from Blackburn Univerisity. He majored in conservation management and ended his studies with a dissertation on the protection of marine ecosystems on Seven. After his graduation he moved back to Kings and seated on commissions informing local government on rural development and wildlife issues. Eventually Kitana became a full-time employee of Blackburn as a research assistant on his home state of Kings where he studied forest management techniques. After Kitana became a lead biologist for the general research department his civil society work took a back seat, although it also offered him opportunities. He became a prominent voice in the national media and environmentalist lobbies. He wrote reports for political parties and even Congress on issues such as forestry laws, agricultural practices, zoning for urban development, fishing policy and marine transport safety. Retirement and renewed activism After his retirement as a biologist in 2000, Shō Kitana returned to local politics in Kings and mainly Newhaven. He started the Kitana Wildlife Foundation as a local NGO devoted to preserving the woodlands and coastal areas of Kings. In contrast to his early activism, Kitana nowadays has good ties with the rural and farming communities of the island. The main focus of the Foundation are the defense of habitat against development for tourism and what Kitana calls the 'urban sprawl'. As a recent turn of events, Kitana is considering of broadening the scope and seeks to draw national attention to the issues raised by his foundation. Personal ideas Quotations See also * Personal page * Kitana Wildlife Foundation Category:Living person Category:Person Category:Politician Category:Japanese Lovian Category:Atheist